


Crossing the limit

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Sex, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Grian's not having a good time, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lack of air, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, just softness, the bad kind, with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grian loves being punished. The feeling of just letting go of all your stress and getting f*cked to the bottom of the earth, he lives for it.But, everyone has limits. Grian finds out his limit.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/ImpulseSV, Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Charles | Grian/Tango Tek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167
Collections: Anonymous





	Crossing the limit

At one moment, Doc's in front of him and explains he's got a surprise for Grian. And the next moment, he's being blindfolded and gagged, and led into a strange place somewhere on the server.

He knows what he did, obviously. He had felt Bdubs' eyes burning in his back as he was hastily trading with Doc's villagers. It was only a matter of time really, before the sleeper would spill the secrets to his neighbor.

But hey, that's why he did it anyway. Doc's punishments were always... Something else.

So when he was brought down some stairs, a gently but cold machinic arm gripping his neck, he was grinning widely. He was excited for this. All the work on his mansion had completely stressed him out and a good rough fuck would be exactly what he needed.

A tingle of anticipation ran down his spine. What would Doc have in store for him this time? Maybe some rope... Or that vibrator that he liked... Ooohh, what if he spanked him again-

The hand on his neck tightened his grip, making him stop his pace.

"We're here."

Grian had to suppress a giggle at the seriousness of his tone, but before he could give a response, his blindfold was removed.

And the sight made the hairs in his neck stand up.

There, in some very, _very_ tight leather pants, stood an Impulse and a Tango, both with dark grins on their face. Tango was completely topless but Impulse was still wearing a tank top. Grian had seen both of the hermits naked and had even done some... sinful things with Impulse back when they were hippies.

But seeing them both here, along with Doc, awaked some... strange feeling inside him. One that he had never felt before, because he'd never gone to bed with multiple people at the same time. It felt exciting, sure, but also felt... What's that feeling?

"What do you think?" Doc whispered in his ear, nearly startling Grian. But Doc didn't notice, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling their hips closer. Grian tore his eyes away from the two ZIT members and turned his head towards Doc.

"With them?" He asked for confirmation, despite not really needing it.

Doc nodded, before slightly loosening his grip. "That okay?"

He turned his head around to meet the two hermits again, who stared at him with somewhat comforting eyes, almost as if to assure him they wouldn't do anything he didn't want to. It gave him a small confidence boost and he turned back to Doc with a nod.

He trusts them. He feels safe. That's the most important, right?

"Good," Doc said, before leaning forward to graze his teeth against his ear shell. _"Very good."_

And then his feet were no longer touching the floor, as Doc lifted him up in the air. He let out a small squeal of surprise and he wrapped his legs around the other's waist for more support.

"Ah, ah, ah," Doc said, shaking his head and grabbing his legs. "Don't forget, I'm not the only main focus.

_Right, Impulse and Tango._ Grian thought to himself, as Doc laid him down on the table. _I wonder what they're going to do... Maybe they'll just hold me in place._

"Restrain him," Doc ordered, and within seconds Tango had his legs pushed down and his arms were pinned over his head by Impulse. He let out a soft whimper at the feeling of helplessness.

"Have at it boys."

_Wait, they're joining in? That's-_

Impulse leaned over him, and Grian's face got pressed in the other's stomach, both preventing him from seeing and breathing properly. But that was the least of his concerns, as his throat got brutally attacked.

Three mouths were immediately slobbering all over him, leaving behind patches of saliva all over his skin. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He thought Ren was the best at neck kissing, but this was ten times better than that.

Whimpers and soft moans spilled from his lips, as he tried freeing his hands to touch... _someone,_ just one of his partners.

But Impulse kept a strong grip on him, and it made him realize he wasn't inhaling any air. He gulped and drew in a sharp breath, but the fabric of Impulse's tank top made it hard to get oxygen. 

Impulse seemed to realize and got off him, and he could see again. He titled his head to look down, but a hand tugged painfully hard on his hair and pulled him back down.

He panted loudly, a specifically hard moan spilling when... _someone_ bit on his earlobe. On the right of him, someone let out a dark chuckle against his skin. 

"Bite him there again."

That was Doc's voice, so Doc must be on the right of him. Wait, but wasn't Impulse there? Or was he left? But then were was Tango?

Another harsh bite on his ear again, and his thoughts were lost. Elektricity ran down his body and to his groin, where a growing bulge was forming.

"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" That was Doc again, and all Grian managed to bring out was a drawn-out groan.

Now all three mouths chuckled, and the air vibrated against his skin. He let out a shudder and closed his eyes.

_"But we've only just begun..."_ A dark, almost demonic low voice whispered. _That must be Tango_ , Grian realized.

_He sounds... scary._ Grian thought. 

A hand was pressed on his crotch, and Grian widened his eyes.

"Dude, he's already completely hard. We've only been going for a minute or three!"

_Feels longer._ Grian thought, and when the others laughed he realized he said it out loud. That's never happened before, that he's lost control of his voice, at least never at the mere foreplay. He guessed it must be because of the many sensations he was feeling.

"Well, let's give him what he wants. It's _his_ punishment after all."

_Wait, so fast? Maybe a little-_

His trousers and underwear were off in less than a second, and two hands wrapped around his member, a finger pressed against his hole, and one of the mouths kept themselves busy on his neck.

He let out a gasp and arched his back at the feeling of finally touched, and wanted to see who was doing what. The hand in his hair kept him in place though, and when he wanted to speak up about it, a pair of lips wrapped around his shaft.

His words gurgled up in a moan, and the person in his neck merely laughed. A hand ran up his chest, shifting their thumb over his nipples. Another shock went to his bulge, and he hitched a breath.

"S-Slow down." He finally managed to bring out, stumbling over his words.

"Why, getting close already? I didn't know you were _that_ good, Tango." Doc said. Somewhere in Grian's brain, he must have realized it was Tango who was sucking him off, but he was feeling too overwhelmed to actually make the connection.

"Oh trust me, _he is._ " The voice in his neck said, but the finger on his hole pressed harder, and then someone pinched his nipple. His toes curled up at simultaneous feelings, and he moaned harder at the tongue around him that ran over his slid, and it was so much, he was close, he was going to-

"Hold up, hold up." Suddenly the warmth around his member was gone, and he slumped back on the table, waiting for a release that wasn't going to come.

"Let's not make him come just yet." Some of his senses came back to him, and he recognized the voice as Doc. "We haven't even gotten to the fun part."

_Oh god... there's gonna be more?_

"Impulse, you go distract him. Tango and I will prep 'em."

Grian let out a pant, slowly coming back down from his high. Finally, the hand in his hair let go and his head relaxed a little without the tugging. 

Suddenly Impulse's face filled his vision, staring at him with lustful yet smug eyes. "Hey, pretty face."

"H-Hey." He stuttered out and stared back at his fellow hermit. Impulse just grinned and leaned forward, connecting their lips together.

Honestly, Grian would have preferred a soft and gentle kiss so he could loosen up a little, but Impulse chose for a rough and eager make-out session. The builder let out a small whimper of surprise, but it went unheard in the smacking noises.

The finger that had previously been pressing on his hole, had disappeared only to return with a glob of cold lube. It circled around him before softly pressing in. 

Grian's hand slightly twitched at the sensation, but the pressure wasn't strong enough to distract him from Impulse's kiss. Only when a whole finger had completely disappeared in him, did he let out a short gasp.

The redstoner above him let out a short chuckle in his mouth, before pulling away. Grian's attention now completely went to the finger, which was getting joined by another one.

Grian whimpered slightly, which turned into a moan when the second finger got pushed in. 

"Kissing him is not enough, time to use the big guns."

Not enough time passed for him to figure out what Impulse meant, when he got pulled over the table until his head hung over the edge and a dick suddenly got, almost forcefully, shoved in his mouth. 

Now, the builder loved a bit of rough sex. That's why he so often returned to Doc or Cleo, because they were the most dominant of the hermit bunch. And it was fucking awesome to get taken hard and fucked into the ground. But now, he was both getting fingered and sucking someone off, and it... overwhelmed him a little. It was just so... strange, to feel such different feelings at the same time.

"Geez, he's tight. Might wanna add another finger."

_He wasn't tight._ Grian realized as Impulse pulled back out only to slide back in with more speed, making him let out a choked breath. He was _tense._

_Just relax!_ He told himself, as another finger pushed in. _You trust these people! They're just pleasuring you!_

He let out a slow inhale through his nose and forced himself to relax his muscles. The third finger slid in with much more ease, and he could hear a surprised huff of the other hermits.

"He's ready, he's ready." Someone said, but the words got lost in Grian's ears as Impulse pushed in further and he had to refrain himself from gagging.

The fingers curled up and ghosted over his prostate, and his nails dug into the table with a muffled moan.

He heard laughing, and Impulse pulled out of him. He used the moment to take in a deep breath, but halfway through someone lined up to his entrance, and it turned into a shaky hitched breath.

This is going too fast-

Before he could vocalize his thought, his mouth was captured with a kiss and the person thrust forward. He let out a loud groan and jerked with his legs in protest, but it was misunderstood as a twitch of pleasure.

He felt completely filled up, but the person kissing him didn't give him time to breathe. The person fucking him pulled back slowly, only to ram back in further. It felt so good... but also so... overwhelming.

Hands cupped around his balls and played with them, wrapping fingers around his dick and tugging painfully slow. His moans and grunts only became quicker as the person above him picked up the pace.

His prostate was hit, and he arched his back in bliss. The hermit kissing him pulled away and he gasped for a much-needed breath, but the lips were quickly replaced by a dick and he gagged.

There was so much pleasure around him, and someone bit his nipple, and someone licked the head of his penis, and his toes curled up, and he couldn't breathe, and his prostate was hit _over_ and _over_ again and-

And it was too much.

Like a lightswitch, the pleasure turned into discomfort and his eyes teared up. He gagged again, and jerked with his limbs to wiggle out of their grip. But whoever was fucking him didn't stop and his prostate was hit again. Tears fell down and with as much power as he could muster, he pushed Impulse off him.

"R-Red! Red!" He yelled out, sobbing.

A second passed as the atmosphere in the room completely changed, and then the remaining two hermits jumped off him with such speed they might have fallen over.

Grian sat up and panted loudly. The shame of what he did hit him and buried his face in his hands, bawling like a little kid.

"I-I'm sor-sorry." He hiccuped, not daring to look the others in the eyes. "It-It was just too mu-much. I couldn't ta-take it."

The others didn't answer at first., and Grian was afraid they would start laughing at him and accusing him of being a prude or a wuss. His heart sank and he let out another sob. "P-Please don't ge-get mad at me..."

A second or two passed and for a moment Grian thought they were never going to speak to him again, but then he got embraced by a gentle warmth.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up; Impulse was hugging him from behind and pressed a soft kiss in his neck. "It's okay, Grian. We should have sensed you wanted to stop."

"Yeah, man." Tango nodded and laid a hand on his knee. "It's totally okay. Everybody has a limit and we were being way to rough with you. That's our fault, not yours."

Grian let out a sniffle and raised his hands to wipe some of his tears away. "But I r-ruined the whole mood! I-I should have said something earlier."

"You didn't know, and we didn't really give you the chance to speak up." Impulse said from behind him, before pulling away. "It's no longer fun if not everyone is enjoying it, anyway."

Grian hiccuped and looked sideways towards Doc, who hadn't said a word. The creeper stared at him apologetically and walked up to him. "I'm so sorry man. I never should have brought these two along. I should have known it would be too much at once."

A small bit of guilt creep up to Grian and shook his head. "You didn't know. And I _did_ give consent."

"But we still went too far." Doc protested. "I should have been more careful."

Grian looked at the ground and scratched his arm. "Well, it's like I _completely_ disliked it. It just went too fast and I..."

He trailed off, and Doc shook his head. "It's okay, you don't have to give any reasons. Let's just forget about this and go out for a drink, alright?"

A tiny smile spread over the builder's cheeks and he nodded, letting out a last sniffle. "Alright."

All four of them got dressed again after slightly washing off, and they marched their way to the shopping district. After a while, Grian felt more and more comfortable, and by the time they sat down in one of the food stalls, he was laughing just as brightly as before and had pretty much forgotten about the whole ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned
> 
> Sorry if it's like really bad I don't often write smuts. I had this idea and there aren't enough smuts in this fandom so I was just like ehhhhhhhhh why not.


End file.
